Total Drama Action Due over
Welcome to the sequel of total drama island due over who will win limit 2 PER PERSON!!!! Elimination Table Screaming Gaphers DJ-Dr.perry New captain Heather-Youre2490 Captain Gwen-Higgnkfe Owen-Gregalice LeShawna-Cragiled Izzy-Spacebuddies Duncan-zg123 Killer Grips Geoff-Duncanguy Captain Bridgette-Higgnkfe New captain Lindsay-Dr.perry Harold-Cragiled Beth- Gregalice Courtney-Spacebuddies123 Trent-Youre2490 Pre-game chat Chris: welcome to total drama action due over higgnkfe; shouldnt we be the same people from tdido? i got some unfinished business that dj needs to do... Heather; Give me the cash now Dr.perry-im dj now so please dont hurt me Dj- im gunna win for momma Heather: *Imitating* Then move to Jamaca. Chris: sorry Higgnkfe Owen: whoo!!!!! Trent: Owen Dude Dj: did u mock me heather! momma doesn't like u Heather: And I don't like Mamma. Gwen: Heather, lots of people dont like you Youre: join Total Drama Master Chef Duncan:Heather if you keep the attitude up your gonna get out first. Dj WIN FOR MAMMA Heather: Ok sorry DJ. *hugs him* Dj: it's all good but momma still dont like u! Episode 1 Chat Heather: That was quick. Bridgette: Well there were only 14 people in it... Dj: 15 (Youre: mine is taking for ever) Bridgette: Right DJ; *winks at Briggette* NO!!!!!!! (your don't right for me) Bridgette: Are you okay? (Youre: Sorry ment to put that in a diferent camp will you forgive me?) Dr.perry: but in one condition (Youre; What.) Dr.perry-u know! Chris: the challenge will start soon but i just noticed i forgot about Geoff Geoff: Hello Bridge! Heather: DJ want an alliance? Bridgette: Hey Geoff! Geoff: How's going? Trent: Do you two want an alliance. Lindsay: me too! Final 3 Final 3! Geoof: If Bridge join, then I will join as well! Heather: So DJ. Dj: no! Lindsay: can i be with geoff! oh tyler too! chris: stop editing Heather: Why everyone was chosen. Lindsay: hi tyler. oh that's chris! Bridgette: I'll join you alliance Geoff. (Greg: please stop im trying to write the challenge Geoff: Awesome! Challenge Heather: What is our teams? Chris: its an uneven number well have teams after the challenge Heather: and can the winners name and pick the teams. (DUncanGuy: Mr.Coconut and Eva???) Chris: if one more person edits there automatically dis quailified Chris: Todays challenge will be a race to the other side of the film lot if the monster catches you your out of the race first and second place gets to pick teams after we vote some one off Owen:*starts running* Harold:*runs with Owen* LeShawna:*to monster*You don't wanna hurt me? I think your kinda cute... Heather: *Runs past the monster* Trent: *Fallows Heather* Heather: *Gets to the otherside of the film lot* Geoff: *runs and hides somewhere* Trent: *Makes it to the other side of the film lot.* monster grabs trent before he makes it there Heather: I won. monster grabs owen and harold Chris: we need to wait for some one to get in second place Heather: Trent was about an inch away so that should count. Bridgette: *running* Almost there Beth: *halfway there* Heather: *yells* Geoff needs help. Geoff: *makes it to the another side* Geoff: Bridgette needs! Bridgette: *crosses finish line* Yes. Did I come in second? Heather: 3rd. Geoff: Congrats Bridge! Dj: done! momma will be proud Bridgette: Who came in second. Was it you Geoff? Geoff: Yes. Heather: I was 1st. Harold:*in cage*Can you let me out now? Geoff: *opens cage* There! Bridgette:Good job Geoff! *kisses Geoff* Um, ok bye! Heather: Bridgette come here. Geoff: Thanks, bye... Geoff: (CONF) She's awesome! (Youre2490: You are still awake DuncanGuy.) (DuncanGuy: Some 30 minutes...) Gwen: *running* Trent: Hi Gwen. Chris: Geoff and Heathetr win Geoff: Were captains? Vote LeShawna:Justin Harold:If LeShawna votes for him then so do I, Justin Geoff: Justin... Beth:justin Owen: justin Heather: Beth Bridgette: Justin Gwen: Justin Trent: Duncan Chris:Bye justin (Crag:Harold won in this right?) (Youre: No it was Heather and Geoff.) (Crag:Not this challenge TDIDO) Heather: So when do I pick my team. Trent: So close Geoff: (CONF) I will choose Bridge first! Heather: (CONF) If we can pick anyone and I pick first Bridgette will be on my team. Geoff: (In front of CONF) I heard that! Harold:(CONF)I wonder how quickly me and my awesome skillz will be picked..First no doubt Justin:goodbye Heather: Harold you could be picked last Harold:Is that why I won last time? GOSH! Heather: But justin had a ton of imunites till he was voted off you didn't. Harold:Yes I did! I woulda been 4th if I didn't. Heather: *kisses harold* Gwen: That was strange... Harold:*runs away* Heather: Harold is hot. Harold:(CONF)GOSH! I can't keep the ladies off me, first LeShawna now Heather.. Episode 2 Chat Chris: sorry im late Heather and geoff choos teams Lindsay: Pick me! Oh, and tyler too! LeShawna:Lindsay, he's not here anymore... Owen: whoooo im ready to win Lindsay: hey owen r u tyler Gwen: Lets just pick already Lindsay: pickk what Gwen: Our noses! Hurry Lindsay, get our team the win! Pick your nose! (Crag:We can't cause DuncanGuy is Geoff a captain is away for a week Chris: since Geoff is unavailable third place bridgette is new captain Bridgette: Do I get to pick first? Chris:since heathers not on DJ will pick for heather DJ: who gets 1st pick? Chris: since heather won you do DJ: i pick gwen Chris: Bridgette you get next pick Bridgette: i pick lindsay DJ: i pick owen Bridgette: I pick Harold DJ: i pick leshawna Bridgette: I pick beth DJ: i pick izzy Bridgette: I pick geoff DJ: i pick heather Bridgette: I pick courtney DJ: i pick Duncan heather: I'm back. Bridgette: Then I get Trent DJ: wre done Bridgette: Whats our challenge? DJ: NO! i have to go. can we do the chalenge tomorrow at 10 am trent: I start school tomarrow. Bridgette: Good with me and my team, good night guys Heather: Night Chris: well start the challenge tommorow possibly at 10 Trent: Can it end late? Chris: idk (Youre2490: I start school tomarrow.) (Greg: sorry i gota get off) Challenge Chris: Todays challenge is a laser tag battle when you get shot you are out Dj: momma says that shoot'n is wrong! but as long as no one dies. (DJ shoots courtney) Beth: *shoots Heather* yeah DJ: dj shoots geoff Lindsay: shoots duncan YEAH!!!!!!!!! Owen: whooo *shoots bridgette and trent* Lindsay: where's tyler? (shoots gwen) DJ (shoots lindsay) sorry Beth:*shoots DJ* Owen:*shoots beth* Chris: the gaphers win Harold:I never got hit! GOSH!*tries to hit Owen but gun doesn't work*What ? Owen:*shoots harold* sorry Harold:Don't forget me next time! Vote Beth: Courtney(not on) Lindsay: Courtney because beth voted for her and she's my best friend Harold:Courtney Bridgette: Courntey Chris: bye courtney Episode 3 Chat DJ: 2 people are all ready out! the vote is momma's least favorite part of the show Challenge Chris: todays challenge is to write a story plot about anything, each team will choose one person to write it DJ: i'll write it for my team! DJ: there were once a land where one side was controlled by cucombers and the other side was controlled by candy canes. Both foods hated eachother, but one day cody, a candy cane went skydiving and landed in cucomber territory. they became friends and tried to stop the fued of the foods. Then a fat boy came and ate all the candy canes and all the cucombers had a party! Lindsay: i think tyler should should write ours! (points at bridgett) Bridgette: Lindsay, I'm Bridgette, not Tyler. Tyler's never coming back. Lindsay: whatever, can u write it, tyler Bridgette: *shakes head* There once was ten teens named Thresh, Annabeth, Luke, Annie, Demi, Simon, Abraham, Deje, Bob, and Staci. They were all brought to a an old abonded fort for different reasons. Two men in black suits were chasing them, but were not able to climb into the tree. Whenever people would go down from the fort, the two men would attack with knives and guns. Everyone was close to death. Everybody but Simon and Deje were killed. The two bonded, and when they had to go back down for food, the men attacked again. The visoiuscly kile Deje in front of Simon, but he escaped and went back to the fort. When he woke up the next morning, he was in a hospital. The two men revealed that they were testing the kids ability to stay alive and offered them a job for them. They also revealed that none of his friends had been killed. The end Chris: sorry bridgette i like comedies more than actions so th gaphers win again Vote Beth: geoff Lindsay: if beth votes geoff than me too Bridgette: I'm so sorry Geoff... Chris: you have till three to vote. Sorry, times up! Bye Geoff! Episode 4 Chat Chris: Now that geoff is gone, Bridgette is the new captain of the killer grips! DJ: I survived another episode. Momma will be proud! LeShawna:Well done DJ! Lindsay: r u tyler (points at leshawna) Chalenge Chris: Today's chalenge is the wild west where u have to jump and land on a horse. Whatever team has the most jumpers win. You have til' 5:30 Lindsay: (points at horse) r u tyler? LeShawna:*points very far away*There's Tyler, why don't you go see him... Lindsay and beth jump together Lindsay: im coming tyler LeShawna:*jumps* Harold:*jumps*GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! DJ: (jumps) FOR MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Bridgette: *jumps* AGHHHHHHH! Gwen: *jumps* Duncan:(Jumps) see ya later losers) Owen: *jumps and kills horse* sorry Chris: The screaming gaphers win....again DJ: momma must be so proud of me right now Vote Beth: Trent Lindsay: I vote with beth, Trent Bridgette: Trent Harold:Trent! Chris: okay, bye trent. Lindsay: *waves* bye tyler! Episode 5 Chat DJ: I feel bad for the other team. They suck. Bridgette: Hey! DJ: sorry, that was wrong. Duncan:Dj that is so un-DJish to say Gwen: I agree with Duncan Heather: Why did you vote out Trent. Duncan:Hey gwen Heather: Did you vote out Trent. Duncan:I think so Gwen: Hi Duncan. Harold:Hello everyone. Duncan ;) DJ: momma must hate me Duncan:dont be so hard on yourself Dj......NOT . Im in this to win it when does it start again (Hey Dr. Perry Total Drama School Time vote) Heather: Hi DJ Challenge Chris: todays challenge is a race through an obstacle course watch out for hail and lava spills and other disasters Owen: *starts running* Beth: *starts running* Bridgette: *starts running* Owen: *gets hit by hail and falls* Ouch Beth: *dodges hail* Bridgette: *dodges Lava* Beth: *jumps over wall* almost there Bridgette: *jumps over wall* we are gonna win! Heather: *Runs,douges and wins* Bridgette: *Crosses finish line* (you cant just win in one sentence it just isnt fair) lava carries heather baqck before she can make it there Chris: The grips win DJ: momma is realy proud Owen: what are you talking about we lost Birdgette: YAY! We won! DJ: mommas always proud a me Heather: Gerrrr..... Heather: (Conf) *crys* I just want people to like me. Vote Owen: Heather LeShawna:Heather Gwen: Heather DJ: Heather, your out and mean Heather: LeShawna duncan: Heather definitely Chris: bye heather Episode 6 Chat (Youre: Can Trent come back I was at school) Duncan:Hey DJ: im captain now! (Greg- sorry but your out) (Youre: But you can bring people back) Bridgette: So glad our team actually won Lindsay: yeah, but its better that's tyler is here Duncan:ya LeShawna:Tyler didn't make it, he's out... Gwen: Just let her dream....... Challenge Chris: todays challenge will be to jump off a plane onto a bed on the ground Harold:*jumps* Bridgette: *jumps* Gwen: *jumps* Beth:*jumps* Duncan:jumps. Dranamo!!! (misses bed and falls through ground) im alright Gwen: What next? Lindsay: *jumps* DJ: *jumps* Chris:The grips win Vote Owen: Izzy LeShawna:Izzy Gwen: Izzy Chris: Izzy your OUT Lindsay: bye tyler! DJ: Sorry, Izzy I feel bad. You were on my team Episode 7 Challenge Chris: todays challenge will be a recolor challenge to make owen or courtney look like bank robbers grips have owen and the gapphers have courtney Geoff: *somewhere* I will be back... Chris: hey geoff you know you got voted off right Geoff: yes... *dissapears* (greg- since no ones doing the challenge BOTH teams are going to elimination) Vote grips DJ: Owen Owen:DJ vote gapphers Lindsay: Harold Beth: Harold Harold:Lindsay, Bridgette vote with me they'll betray you! Bridgette? Harold and............... owen are out (i flipped a coin) Episode 8 Chat Chris: welcome to the merge Bridgette, Gwen, LeShawna, Beth, Duncan, DJ and Lindsay man the girls have dominated Challenge Chris: todays challenge will be to guess the number that im thinking of its between 1-100 Beth: 92 LeShawna:Uhhh, 18? Chris: Leshawna was dead on and im not lieing so you have immunity Vote Beth:DJ LeShawna:Eeeeer, Beth.... DJ: beth Lindsay: dj Duncan: Beth Chris: bye beth Episode 9 Chat DJ: Final 6! momma loves me so much now LeShawna:Well down DJ! In fact, we should make an alliance and go to the final 2! DJ: can bridgeott be in it too! momma likes her Leshawna:But would you betray me? Cause momma wouldn't like that DJ: dont worry. momma likes u but not what u said to heather in ep.1 LeShawna:What did I say? Challenge Chris: whoever thinks of the best super hero name and power will win todays challenge Duncan: My name is Gross man and i have the power to make everything smell bad and i have super speed... Its awesome DJ:ill be the mommasboy! the power to do what momma says LeShawna:My name is Money Girl, I can make money and blow things up, so everything is stopped! Lindsay: im batwomen. i controll baseball bats that fly. Thats creative right? Chris: the challenge is ending at 8:01 because i dont think Bridgette or Gwen are getting onL eShawna:Who won? Lindsay: c'mon and say i won Chris: the winner is..... The GROSSman! Duncan you have imunity Vote DJ:gwen Lindsay:gwen Duncan: I can't let my babe gwen get out but i guess its for the best. Goodbye Gwen LeShawna:Gwen Chris its anonomois or however you spell it Gwen your OUT! DJ: bye gwen. good game! Episode 10 Chat DJ: final 5! momma proud of all but duncan! Duncan: HEY YOU WATCH IT OR I'LL.....i mean good luck i'm sorry dj and his momma Challenge Chris: the first to get to the castle on the other side of the film lot capture the princess and come back wins LeShawna:DJ! Pretend the princess is your momma! DJ: i com'n momma! (there in 2 min. grabs princees) gotcha momma(brings princess back) Thanx leshawna good advice LeShawna:Can I decide who to eliminate? DJ: dont know about u but brigett never on Chris: I guess DJ wins LeShawna:Vote the threat, Duncan! Vote Chris: time to vote LeShawna:Duncan DJ: bridgett Lindsay: bridgett duncan: Brdige Chris: u know I would get rid of Bridgette but im not feeling lindsayish so bye lindsay (dr.perry sorry you have to many people in) Lindsay:im confused Duncan: see ya linds bi Lindsay: buy what LeShawna:Bye girl, if it where up to me you would have stayed... lINDSAY:THANX LEQUESHA (LEAVES) Episode 11 Chat LeShawna:Final 4 baby! DJ: 2 guys 2 girls! thats right leshawna duncan: nice hair leshawna (that was so not duncan) Challenge Chris: Whoever shows me the best song wins ( make sure it doesnt curse) DJ: sweeet home alabama. PS i got to get off soon so i vote bridgett! bye LeShawna:My milkshake(brings all the guys to the yard) duncan: dont stop believin Duncan: so whs winning Chris: the winner is... DJ but Duncan was a close second Vote DJ:Bridgette LeShawna:Bridge Chris: Bridgette your OUT Episode 12 Chat Chris: the next challenge will be tommorow around 11 or 12 noonish DJ: holy momma! im in the final 3! i never did this well. I guess momma is always there me. I just relized everyone left is from my team duncan: Im in this to win this baby! Dj u wanna go to the final 2 with me. I guarantee you will get the glory Dj DJ: thanx duncan, i guess u aint all that bad Duncan: I have my moments Dj. Gwen im sorry i voted you out but i will win for you Duncan: hahahahaha. DJ: now what Challenge Chris: The person who thinks of the best animal wins DJ: the liger Duncan: Pirahna DJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH where?! Duncan: In your house eating momma thats where! Duncan: What now Chris: we have to wait till at least 12:15 because I started the challenge early duncan: ok but i think im doing something can we make it at 11 Chris: sorry but when you leave write who you would want to get out if you won LeShawna:Kangeroo Chris: awww this is tough Chris: The winner is.......... Duncan! Vote Duncan: To go to the finals with me i choose..... DJ: this is intence! LeShanwa:Not really, I hope you win DJ duncan: LESHWNA.....im sorry i pick Dj DJ: YEAH!!! MOMMA LOVES U DUNCAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leshawna:*smiles*And now he's gonna thrash you! No-one likes you! duncan: who me or dj LeShawna:*hugs DJ*Hope you spent your soon to be money wisely... The Last EPISODE Chat Duncan: I wish the best to you Dj but maybe we can help each other and then if you win i can get a little profit DJ: no only profit goes to momma duncan: I thought piranha ate momma DJ: ill pay 4 her medical bill (dr.perry: im always in final 2) duncan: good DJ: i made it so far with leshawna and lindsays support. and bridgett STOP EDITING Jury Vote Chris: time for the old contestants to vote for who they want to win Lindsay: dj, i think. no wait tyler duncan: Good luck dj DJ: u okay duncan? duncan: Never better mwahahaha anyway Owen: GO DJ! Beth: I vote for DJ LeShawna:DJ, you've a heart of gold! Harold:Your the only nice guy left DJ! DJ: thanx (Cragiled:I know they are played by different people, but DJ came 4th in the TDI version of this, notice anything weird?) (NO) (Cragiled:What's wrong?) (DR.perry: u asked if su,mtin waz weird, (Cragiled:It's because Duncan came 4th in TDI and got to the final in TDA...) (oh well i think it's weird that the same guy who came in last came in 2nd Trent: DJ Heather: DJ Geoff: DJ! And the winner is Chris: ME! just kidding DJ wins! Duncan: Congrats Dj but i will get you next time Owen: nice job Dj (Cragiled:Is there going tyo be a TDWTDO?) (greg: Yeah im gonna make it soon) DJ: momma that was for you! (Cragiled:When you due, can you reserve Harold and LeShawna for me?) zg123- are you making tdwtdo today (Greg- I just made it) Category:Finished